


Learning to Fall

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto, Shugo Chara!, Vampire Knight
Genre: AMV, Collab, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "It should have been me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Learning to Fall by Boys Like Girls

>


End file.
